Dark Happiness Within
by goblet-aWoof
Summary: "Oh, don't you know? There is dark happiness within all- Chocolate?"
**A/N + disclaimer: Hey, guys! I'll keep this one short- I don't own anything AT ALL and this was written for Round 4 of the QLFC. Sorry about the formatting and grammatical errors last time- I slipped up in a rush. In this story, each page break shows that I'm switching dementors. (There's two) Also, Drarry undertones in this fic. Sue me.**

 **Thanks for everything! -Woof**

Creature: **Dementor**

Optional Beater Prompts:

 **1**. (word) soul

 **8**. (dialogue) "Why am I crying? I'm so sick of crying."

 **14**. (word) frigid

You'd think it was enjoyable, being a Dementor and all, but it isn't. Everything around you is cold and dark, and it's because of you… It's your fault. You just suck the soulful happiness out of people to stay alive, but it can't be helped. No one understands that.

We can't ever be happy because we're always just so… _Soulless_. If I ever met a happy Dementor I'd probably laugh. Being soulless isn't just an ominous feeling of loneliness, it's an overwhelming depression, an itchy feeling of boredom, a nagging thought of disgust and repulsiveness to anything bright. To have things recoil in fright at the sight of you… It hurts, even though we're soulless. To take another's soul isn't a choice. Once you've done it, it's a lifestyle. It isn't fun, but it just lightly fills a hole in your awkward, floating body that nothing else can.

/-\\\

They say when you're born, you see light… Of course, underneath lights, but all that I saw was gray. Grey mugginess. Is that fair? No, it isn't, but what can you do? The Dementors all around me are always so _sad_. I tell them to lighten up, but all they say to me is, "...Uhh- so… Empty…" And then sigh pitifully. "So what?" I'd say. That was until I realized I was soulless, too. Chocolate helps, though.

Sometimes I'll wonder, what if I make a dementor happy? I feel like we'd be the best of friends, and anything they did, I would do. I hope I make them laugh because I've never gotten the chance to laugh myself. I've always been told I was different and believed it. All around me, Dementors come and go all upset and depressed all the time, and I say, "Lighten up, have some chocolate!" But their response just consists of a glance of disgust. Er… At least I think it is- I can't see their faces under the emo hoodies that all of us Dementors wear.

/-\\\

I felt slightly innocent before my first feeding, but I was empty. Watching fellow dementors do their feeding was terrifying, but I always wonder what the human is thinking. I see them go rigid with fear when they catch even the slightest glance at the attacking dementor, but they stay there, paralyzed with terror as their pupils dilate. Soon, the Dementor is looming right over the unlucky person, and the air becomes frigid. With their jaw hinged open and skin paled to a paper color, the soul is slowly sucked out of the human.

It was traumatizing to see it in action, but when I tried, it felt so _good_. The horror of the person numbed _my_ pain and just added to the feeling of warmth emanating from the unsuspecting human. But it ends too quickly. You can only imagine wanting more warmth when you cause everything around you to become freezing with fear and undesirable sadness. A part of me was filling with pleasurable happiness because of something as simple as taking a soul, but then again, it's only for a couple of seconds.

/-\\\

Sometimes when I'm laying on the ground and looking up at the sunny sky, a wave of emptiness and sorrow sweeps over my relaxed form. I immediately shoot up from the ground, my cloak billowing slightly in the smooth breeze. I would try to run merrily through the fields or smell the beautiful flowers, but none of it would dissipate the overwhelming sadness. I'd grab the chocolate and bring it to my stomach, resting it over my cloak and suddenly, warmth would spread among me once again. I found it on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where I stay.

Before I had the chocolate, I would just cry. I didn't even know dementors could cry. But as the sadness hit me pitifully, I would begin to sob. "Why am I crying? I'm so sick of crying," I'd say, _"What's the point of crying."_

Once, I even tried to make friends with a student who wondered out with a friend at night. They were laughing and I loomed in the shadows, playing it casual as I jumped out and trailed behind them. They actually continued talking for a moment, the shorter, blonde-haired boy shivering and the Raven haired boy with glasses just removed his coat and put it around the boy's shoulders. They gave each other a knowing look and held hands with a bit of mirth in their eyes. I got closer, to the point where my cloak brushed against the green-eyed one's hand, and he immediately pushed the other boy behind him protectively. I smiled and raised my arm for a shake but they yelped and ran after one had said some words, and shock raised to my unseen features as I fell to the ground, the stag Patronus circling me warily. "I mean no harm!" I tried to say, but horrible gurgles and breaths of air resounded from me. _'Is that what I sound like?'_ I'd think. The stag soon disappeared, to my dismay. Humans were so… _fascinating_.

/-\\\

One night, I came across a dementor who was smelling flowers. They were doing it frantically as well as if they were trying to fight something off before it got there. Shock and revulsion came over me as I saw them pull out chocolate and hold it to their stomach, their form immediately relaxing. I came into the small clearing, and they froze. My body racked with hunger and emptiness, but I ignored it out of complete confusion for the current situation.

A dementor that _doesn't feed_? "Why aren't you feeding?" I asked blatantly. They shook their hooded head. "I don't want to," they said boldly. "It isn't right-" "Well, neither is starving." I interrupted. "I'm not hungry-" They tried to continue again. "Yes, you are." I cut them off. "You can't tell me that that gaping hole inside of you, that nagging depth of misery, is softened by something used _against_ us." I finished. "It does, it is." They said, tossing me a piece of chocolate. Warmth enveloped my cold fingers as I surprisingly caught it. I held it to my abdomen and warmth radiated throughout my chest.

"I'm shocked…" I mumbled sincerely. "And I'm happy to have a new friend!" They said suddenly, taking my hand and shaking enthusiastically. Such a warm fist. I laughed, the sound foreign, but they laughed too.

 _End_


End file.
